The Fates of the Brave
by Daniella Violet Moon
Summary: Jack Frost and Merida have been friends for a long time. But Merida's growing up. Her clan and her country need their Princess and she feels she must let go of Jack for the sake of her people. Dual endings.


The snow fell gently onto DunBroch, coating everything in pure white. A single flake of snow drifted in through her window and settled onto her nose where it melted away. Merida had been dreading this day. She had to tell him this time. She knew how he felt. There wasn't any other way around it. Jack couldn't stay with her. He had to move on.

She kept her eyes fixed on the sky, knowing that he'd make himself known soon. And sure enough there he was, that mop of snow-white hair visible for only a moment against the clouds. Now came the choice. She could always just not go. He'd think she'd stopped believing. But she would never see him again. But if she went she'd have to face him. Neither seemed fair to him and both were terrifying prospects. Eventually she chose to be brave. She would face him. He deserved the truth at the very least. She informed her mother where she was going. Someone would want to know the princess was at the Stones. Her mother disapproved but was somewhat appeased when she learnt that it was the last time. The queen felt that Merida needed to let go of her childhood fancies. Her imaginary friend in the snow was just that, imaginary.

Her mother still didn't believe her. Jack was real. But Jack wouldn't be seeing Merida again either way.

She mounted her horse, Angus, and headed off. The trip to the Stones was fairly uneventful. It was such a familiar ride that she could have done it in her sleep. She dismounted quickly once she reached the circle and stepped into the centre. Angus had once been wary of the Stones, still was to an extent, but he seemed to understand that she was safe, waiting for something with her. Not a full minute had passed before the first wisp appeared. It was said that the wisps would lead you to your fate. Since the day they had met, the wisps had always led to him. So she would change her fate for her family, for her clan and for her country. They needed her. He had developed a tendency to stay with her for much too long. The people thought they had angered Beira, and they were frightened. The crops that year were vital to her country's survival. Because of what he was, and what she had done in encouraging him, the people she was to dedicate her life to might suffer.

She had to be brave. She followed the wisps.

He was waiting on a frozen lake, drawing patterns in the ice. She had to be brave. He deserved the truth. As soon as he saw her he flew over, excited to see his friend again. He started to hug her but she stopped him. "Jack... I have to talk to you." Her voice was steady and clear and diplomatic. He pulled away. She wasn't acting like his Merida. She had to be brave. She explained the situation slowly, her tone unfamiliar to him, gentle but firm and unnaturally calm. She had more responsibilities now. She was the Princess, with a capital P. She had to think about her people and what was best for all of them. They were scared, so she had to ease their fears however she could. Eventually she would be expected to choose her husband. Indeed, she was allowed to marry whomever she chose but... "Jack, it isn't possible for there to be an 'us'. My country is freezing over. You're the eternal winter. You haven't aged a day since I met you seven years ago. My children will expect to be able to take the throne when my husband and I pass on. People can't see you and the King must be seen by everyone. Not just those who believe in him..." The look in his eyes broke her heart.

"But..."

Be brave.

"I know how you feel about me, Jack. It was rather obvious sometimes. And as much as I enjoy your company, I'm truly sorry but..."

"But what, Merida?" The temperature had dropped several degrees from the already frosty climate but Jack's voice was colder still. It had a hard edge to it, like the frigid wind that now whipped around the two out on the lake, but there was a desperate note in it. She could almost see a single tear threaten to slip. _Don't say it, Merida. Please don't._ But she had to be brave.

She looked deep into her friend's blue eyes and lied from the bottom of her very soul. "But I don't love you back."

They just stared at each other for a while. Merida fought for every second of that time, begging herself not to cave in now. For clan and country, Merida. Be brave. Instead she kept her eyes hard and memorised the exact shade of ice-blue that his eyes were, how his windswept hair fell, the mischievous glint in his gaze that for once was absent, replaced by an unshed tear.

Finally he spoke, "As you wish, Princess Merida," The formality of it stung her. "If you truly feel that way then I'll go." He gathered the winds around him and flew off into the air, disappearing before she could comprehend his absence.

She stood there on the ice for a moment, wanting to take it all back. She felt numb, in shock, frozen inside. She regarded the lake once more and the pattern Jack had drawn on it. It was a portrait of them together laughing and the moonlight winked off his eyes just right, giving them that glint. This was the last remaining remnant of their friendship.

She was distracted by a sudden small flare of light. The wisps had arrived to guide her home. She turned back to the image and planted it in her mind forevermore.

When she returned home, she burst into tears.

* * *

Many years later, long after Queen Merida's time, Jack Frost returned to that lake. He sat there for a long while just sitting. He was distracted by a red flare. A curious wisp had popped up next to him. It wasn't the usual blue. Instead, it was the exact colour of Merida's flaming hair... He reached out to touch it, but it popped out of existence, reappearing further down the lake where the final conversation had taken place. He followed it over.

It disappeared as he approached, leaving only the drawing he had done all those years ago, with three addition marks in the ice.

Three words.

I love you.

* * *

**Yay repetition! A little something I wrote late at night while thinking on Merida's wisps being souls of the dead and Jack Frost.**

**I'm peculiar. **

**In my mind, they meet in another person's story, so go check out Frozen in Time by NintendoNerd4287.  
**

**And yeah, this story has two endings. One happy, one sad. So goes it. I rather like both.  
**

**DVM out.  
**

* * *

Many years later, long after Queen Merida's time, Jack Frost returned to that lake. He sat there for a long while just sitting. He was distracted by a red flare. A curious wisp had popped up next to him. It wasn't the usual blue. Instead, it was the exact colour of Merida's flaming hair... He reached out to touch it, but it popped out of existence, reappearing further down the lake where the final conversation had taken place. He stared after it, intrigued but hesitant. He decided to be brave. He had heard that the wisps would lead you to your fate.

The scarlet wisp popped once again as he tried to touch it. In its place was a spirit, just a bit shorter than him. Her hair was wild in fiery shades of blue like the wisps, with one tiny strip of crimson hanging by her face. He had heard of this reclusive girl, Willow, Queen of the Wisps. Her crown was nestled in her curls, a simple circlet with three rounded points towards the front, a single diamond sparkling in the centre. Two more diamonds glittered in her eyes, perfectly matching her coronet. Her dress glowed in every potential hue, hinting that this was the Ruler of Possibility and Fate. He was unsure how to break the silence, so she decided to be brave and did it for him. Pulling him into a tight embrace she spoke in an echoing whisper, "I lied. I love you." From his position in her arms he saw something sticking out of a pocket, deep in the folds of her skirt; a box of baby teeth and memories from Tooth's palace, labelled with Merida's face.

The girl who had once been Merida released him. She recognised his understanding expression. She summoned her bravery once more, flew up and placed a gentle kiss upon his lips. The two closed their eyes.

When he opened his again she was gone. He almost felt his heart being crushed again, until he spotted a wisp floating above one of the trees by the lake.

He could just leave. Pretend it never happened. He couldn't take really losing her twice.

Or he could follow it and hope to see her again.

It was said that wisps lead you to your Fate... He decided to be brave.


End file.
